


Out in the Darkness

by asexualjuliet



Series: Summer Came Like Cinnamon [6]
Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: 425 words of Sam appreciating Maureen, Fluff, Gen, Les Mis References, Maureen and Sam are best friends ok, POV Second Person, Summer, god i love them, i KNOW les mis came out in 85 but just pretend it didn’t ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: It’s 10 pm, and you’re sitting on the roof of your best friend’s house, staring up at the stars with your backs against the chimney.
Relationships: Maureen Sampson & Sam Weir
Series: Summer Came Like Cinnamon [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Out in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [🧸🧸🧸 (you know who you are 💕)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%F0%9F%A7%B8%F0%9F%A7%B8%F0%9F%A7%B8+%28you+know+who+you+are+%F0%9F%92%95%29).



> “is it too much to ask to be able to sit next to you in the moonlight and put my head on your shoulder so you can rest your head on my head and we can sit there and i can hold your hand and be close to you because i love you” —me in a text to my friend this morning
> 
> I love her and I miss her and i want to hug her so I wrote this. Sam and Maureen are honestly my comfort characters I love them so much and i’ve been in a freaks and Geeks mood lately.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It’s 10 pm, and you’re sitting on the roof of your best friend’s house, staring up at the stars with your backs against the chimney. 

You never really learned the names of the constellations. You used to have a poster of them hanging up in your room, and you can remember some names and some shapes, but the pieces you remember almost never match up. 

To you, constellations never looked like the things everyone said they were supposed to. What was supposed to be a swan was just a misshapen cross when you connected the dots, and you could never find them in the sky like your sister could. 

Lindsay could probably name every constellation in the sky without referencing a book. You could never find the Big Dipper without her help. 

But you like the stars. They make you feel small, and you like the feeling. Small is familiar, and it’s comforting to you. 

You rest your head on Maureen’s shoulder. She gives you a soft smile and leans her head on yours before taking your hand. 

The feeling of her hand in yours is so natural that you almost forget that anyone looking in on the scene from the outside would probably think you were dating. 

The idea is so strange that you laugh to yourself. You’re much better as friends, and she doesn’t swing that way anyway. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Maureen asks softly. 

You’re thinking about a lot of things. Maureen, her hand in yours, and how completely platonic and wonderful it feels to be sitting on this rooftop with her. 

But you don’t know how to tell her that out loud. So you just say “stars,” and she smiles. 

_ “Stars,”  _ she sings,  _ “In your multitudes.” _

Her voice is steady and sweet. You think, rather childishly, that it feels like home. 

_ “Scarce to be counted,”  _ she continues.  _ “Filling the darkness.” _

_ “With order and light,”  _ you sing, and you don't hit all the right notes, but her face breaks into a smile anyway. 

You’ve heard the song maybe four times, all of which occurred in Maureen’s bedroom, as she wore down her new record of a show called  _ Les Miserables  _ that appears to be about a lot of French people dying. 

It’s nice, though, and you let her voice wash over you as you stare out into the night. 

You’re sitting on the roof of your best friend’s house and staring up at the stars, breathing in the summer air, fingers intertwined. 

You think this is the most peaceful you’ve felt in years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
